Zod
Steam Nebula |affiliation = Dark Star (former) X.5 Earth (current) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |image2 = |-|Zod Destroyer= Zod Destroyer |-|Nebula=FileKRC-Nebula.png Kamen Rider Nebula }} , also known as is the same Extraterrestrial from the planet X.5, where Akira was originally from, while his oppression to rule everything in sight, he also wants to destroy everyone who opposes his valuable desire. Later in the show, Zod would use the Nebula Driver and the Nebula Cores to become . Character History X.5 On the planet X.5, Zod was once a Soldier with Akira by his side, to the upcoming war that was currently fighting on his planet. Zod was scared to die, but was very tempted to fight back of who the enemy was. Betrayal to be added Present to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms is the monster form of Zod, in the show he can obtain the power to change into his monster form, but not for long, while his human effect took control, Zod was to only use his monster form temporarily. Zod is one of the Strongest Generals to both use Human and Monster form, frequently. Zod has a finishing move that can penetrate his enemies with. * Appearances': Cosmos Episode 1 - 13, - Kamen Rider Nebula= *'Height': 198.3 cm *'Weight': 89.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16.9 t. *'Kicking power': 19.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 56.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is the base form of Kamen Rider Nebula. Accessed through with the Nebula Driver, and the Nebula Cores to transform into his primary Rider Form. With Nebula's ability to fight from out of this world, Nebula can form the ability to fight stronger than his other forms. Like with Cosmos and Martain, Nebula can summon an ability to become a gas and take a sneak attack to his enemies. While this ability can only last for a few moments, it still an incredible ability to use in any form that he uses in battle. This form has four different finishers: *Nebula Driver: ** |ファイナルライズ：ネビュラブレイク|Fainaru Raizu: Nebyura Bureiku}}: to be added ** : to be added *Nebula Spear: ** : *** ||Fainaru Raizu: Nebyura Surasshu}}: to be added *** : to be added ** : *** ||Fainaru Raizu: Nebyura Surasshu}}: to be added *** : to be added Appearances: Cosmos Episode17 - Nebula Armor= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.8 t. *'Kicking power': 20 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.6 sec. is another base form of Kamen Rider Nebula. Accessed through with the Nebula Driver, and the Nebula Virgo Core to transform into his second Rider Form. This form has three different finishers: *Nebula Driver: ** |ファイナルライズ：ビルゴ|Fainaru Raizu: Birugo}}: to be added *Nebula Spear: ** : *** ||Fainaru Raizu: Birugo Surasshu}}: to be added *** : to be added ** : *** ||Fainaru Raizu: Birugo Surasshu}}: to be added *** : to be added Appearances: Cosmos Episode TBA - Nebula Capricorn= Nebula Capricorn *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 20.3 t. *'Kicking power': 24.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 59.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is another base form of Kamen Rider Nebula. Accessed through with the Nebula Driver, and the Nebula Capricorn Core to transform into his third Rider Form. This form has two different finishers: *Nebula Driver: ** |ファイナルライズ：|Fainaru Raizu: }}: to be added *Nebula Spear: ** : *** |ファイナルライズ： 山羊座|Fainaru Raizu: YagizaSurasshu}}: to be added *** : to be added Appearances: Cosmos Episode TBA - Nebula Pisces= Nebula Superior *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.2 t. *'Kicking power': 23.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 60.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. is the super form of Kamen Rider Nebula. Accessed through with the Nebula Driver, and the Nebula Superior Core to transform into his super Rider Form. This form has four different finishers: *Nebula Driver: ** |ファイナルライズ：ネビュラブレイク|Fainaru Raizu: Sūperia Bureiku}}: to be added ** : to be added Appearances: Cosmos Episode TBA }} - Super= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 49.9 t. *'Kicking power': 53.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 79.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. is the super form of Kamen Rider Nebula. Accessed through with the Nebula Driver, and the Nebula Superior Core to transform into his super Rider Form. This form has four different finishers: *Nebula Driver: ** |ファイナルライズ：ネビュラブレイク|Fainaru Raizu: Sūperia Bureiku}}: to be added ** : to be added Appearances: Cosmos Episode TBA - Nebula King= Nebula King *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is the final form of Kamen Rider Nebula. Accessed through with the Nebula Driver, and the Nebula King Core to transform into his final Rider Form. This form has four different finishers: *Nebula Driver: ** ||Fainaru Raizu: Kingu Bureiku}}: to be added ** : to be added ** : to be added This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Cosmos New Galaxy: Kamen Rider Nebula. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Nebula Driver - Transformation belt *Nebula Cores - Transformation trinket Weapons *Nebula Spear - Nebula's personal weapon. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Zod's Name is a reference to the villainous character in the from , while the Antagonist was named " ". *Nebula is the only rider to have no secondary weapons. Appearances to be added